


Connect With People Everywhere, Now With Myspace!

by clarademeanor



Category: Evelyn Evelyn (Band)
Genre: Gen, I will build this ficbase from the ground up if i have to, Myspace is a thing here because it's the early 2000s, The Don't Tell Motel, The Evelyns are still treated quite badly, The Evelyns' road to success begins here!, but it's not quite as bad as at other points in their story, i love them, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarademeanor/pseuds/clarademeanor
Summary: Alone in the boiler room of the motel, the Evelyns long for someone to talk to.Fortunately for them, there are thousands of potential friends waiting to be met on the glorious expanse of the internet.





	Connect With People Everywhere, Now With Myspace!

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that many people will ever read this, but if you do, I hope you enjoy it!

How brightly the screen glowed!

 

The Evelyns stared at what was being displayed on the boxy computer, their eyes bright with wonder. 

 

There were so many wonderful artists and musicians, all with lovely, detailed pages describing their many performances and appearances.

 

(And so many friends! People who had left lovely compliments and praise, and offered their support in the form of lovely comments!)

 

One of them moved the cursor to the top right of the screen, towards the little icon that beckoned them.

 

_ Create Profile _ , it said.

 

Did they dare?

 

Surely they would be punished if their failure to complete their work was noticed. 

Their lives at the Don’t Tell, so far, had been incredibly lonely, but they had been not been done in too badly yet, and they considered that a victory.

 

And yet, as the conjoined sisters stared at the numerous photos and videos of people laughing, singing, performing dances, playing their beautiful, shiny musical instruments, they knew that this was an opportunity the likes of which they had never seen before.

 

They exchanged knowing glances, and only hesitated for a moment before one of their hands moved the computer mouse to the alluring button.

 

The sound the resulting click made rang deep in their ears; it was a moment they would never forget.

 

“What is a username, Evelyn?”

 

“I think it is what our friends will call us, Evelyn.”

 

One reached across to the keyboard and began to slowly type into the empty box, carefully, unsurely.

 

She entered the letters E, V, E, L, Y, N.

 

The other nodded in affirmation, before taking her own hand off the mouse, reaching for the keys.

 

Right after what her sister had typed, she entered E, V, E, L, Y, N.

 

This was right. One for each of them; it made it more personal, in a way.

 

They needed a password; this was easily remedied by one of the sisters jamming her finger on the ‘A’ button exactly seven times.

 

And after a moment of loading: there it was, their ticket to countless friends and admirers! 

 

They really had no idea what they were doing- so they scrolled down their blank profile, wondering how they would put themselves onto the page.

 

The only thing for it was to record themselves, performing a song. But were they ready right now, at this moment?

 

Both Evelyns doubted it, and they told each other as much.

 

“We should practice our song, and post it tomorrow, Evelyn. And this way, we can be sure that we are doing our best work.”

 

“Yes, I think you are right, Evelyn.”

 

They sat on their cot next to the boiler, softly strumming their painted ukulele to the tune they had written. 

They stayed as quiet as possible, not keen to attract attention from the man who employed them, or any denizens of the motel.

 

The biting words and scathing looks of fear and revulsion directed their way had not gone unnoticed by any means, and it left the Evelyns, who were deathly shy under the best of circumstances, too nervous to try to socialise further.

 

The things those other girls had said had hurt quite terribly; it made them ache in a way that they had never ached before, deep inside, but not from sadness. The memories stung.

 

_ Oh God, what  _ is _ that thing? _

 

_ Fuckin’ hell, it’s got two heads! _

 

_ Urgh, Ken, get it away from me! It won’t stop looking at me! _

 

_ What do you want, you freaks of nature?  _

 

The Evelyns practiced deep into the night, until the boiler had ceased its humming, which would return early the next morning.

 

When they woke, their fingers were stiff; they curled them into fists to shake away the brittle feeling.

 

They proceeded to do their job as diligently as was possible for them. They filed letters away in envelopes, scoured the internet for sweepstakes to enter on behalf of their employer. 

 

This went on through the day until night fell, and the rooms around them went quiet. 

 

It was their chance.

 

The webcam was started up after a moment of fiddling- they had covertly tested this earlier in the day, when they had a moment to do so.

 

They took identical deep breaths, feeling a bit nervous despite it only being themselves and the camera.

 

They played, they sang, their voices swelled as they sung of things they had seen, and had subsequently lost. 

 

They ended their video with the lowering of their instrument and a pair of shy smiles. One of them reached for the mouse, clicking to end the video.

 

There it was, their blind reach into the unknown. They feared even to blink as they dragged their very hopes and dreams to the  _ Upload _ box.

 

A little scrolling bar appeared in the center, and then it was done. The little button that read  _ Post  _ was all they could see on that screen.

 

Quickly, before they could think of any of their doubts, The Evelyn with her hand on the mouse clicked the button, the final barrier to their possible future. 

Then, fast as blinking, the girls were left staring at their newly minted video as it appeared on their page.

 

Now there was nothing for it but to wait.

 

The girls clambered into bed, throwing the covers over themselves and sharing nervous, ecstatic glances.

 

“How many friends do you think we will have when we wake, Evelyn?”

 

“Hush, Evelyn. These things take time, and we cannot expect to be discovered right away.”

 

The other nodded in assent, and it was only a matter of time before the sisters slipped away into unconsciousness.

 

. . . . . . .

 

They woke with excitement bursting in their chests, though it took them just a moment to remember why.

It was before anyone else in the motel had woken, and though it seemed a risk, they had to see their profile.

 

Something dark and heavy seemed to tug their hands back for just a moment, however. Deep in the back of their minds, there remained all the cruel, mocking judgements, the fear, the disgust.

 

Could they have garnered the same manner of reaction from these anonymous strangers on the Internet?

 

The ambiguity did not last long, however, The Evelyns’ curiosity and excitement beat out their fears, and they refreshed their profile.

 

For one moment, they thought nothing had changed; however, a moment’s examination revealed that a tiny number 1 had appeared next to the tiny icon reading  _ Comments _ .

 

A comment. This truly was the beginning of something new. What exactly that something was, they couldn’t say.

 

With bated breath, the girls moved the mouse over to check the first response to their video.

 

One click took them there.

And there it was, from some stranger whose name seemed to be a mess of letters and symbols in the facsimile of a name.

 

It read:

 

_ hey this is really good! one of the most unique ive seen haha _

 

Their eyes widened; they both felt a strange feeling deep at their cores, like being lifted up high.

 

Both of their hands went out to type a response, slow and cautious.

 

_ Thank you. We are glad you enjoyed it. _

 

A moment passed; then, to their shock, a new response appeared from the kind stranger.

 

_ dont thank me, im just being honest _

 

Another pause, followed by another comment.

 

_ um _

_ sorry if im overreaching, but i have to know _

_ are the two of you really conjoined? _

 

They hesitated once more before responding.

 

_ Yes. _

 

They had only a second to worry, before

 

_ sweet _

  
  


This response brought smiles to their faces; this was surely the beginning of many new friendships!

(Neither girl had any way of knowing where this small taste of attention would lead, but it was safe to say that things had changed for the immensely talented Evelyn Sisters.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
